Armageddon
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chris Jericho takes some time off from wrestling to spend time with his family (wife Stephanie McMahon and son Joey) to give them the best Christmas ever, but what he had planned isn't what fate had in mind. Now how will they survive without him? COMPLETE
1. Raw

A lot has happened since we last left Chris Jericho and the WWE. Triple H was still the champion, and Stone Cold had retired temporarily from wrestling. The new Co-General Manager was appointed as Mick Foley and on SmackDown, Stephanie McMahon had lost her hold as General Manager to Paul Heyman. The McMahon's had pretty much taken themselves out of the spotlight and storylines of the WWE to work backstage, but just because Chris is part of the family now doesn't mean that he's giving it up.  
  
"Welcome to, the Highlight Reel!"  
  
Chris stood in the middle of the ring of his talk show set, before a loud, fully cheering crowd at another sold out show. He was still the main attraction on Raw and as of late, he'd been having a feud with one Mark Henry. A few weeks ago on the last PPV, Chris had been put into a triple threat title match with Mark Henry and Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Title. Henry was the champ, but thanks to Chris, he lost the belt to Randy. Now Evolution had two championships and Evolution was the key target of none other than Theodore Long.  
  
"Now let me holla at, you, playa!" Chris said into the mic as he began to call out his special guests for that evening. "I know you guys aren't one too much to go to a bookstore and pick up a dictionary, but if you ever get a chance to look up 'that's life', you let me know. I am so sick and tired of hearing you to whine and cry like a couple of spoiled little baby brats! You win, you loose, its how you play the game. If you want a fight, you're looking at the wrong person, I didn't pin you for the title win, Randy Orton did. So why don't you go back to your little squabble with Evolution and let me get on with my life, because frankly, I don't give a dam about you. So why don't you come on out here and settle this like a man, the sooner we get this over with, the better."  
  
And with that, Mark Henry's music hit and he came out with Teddy Long. Mark glared coldly and angrily down to the ring at Chris. He fumed and snorted heavily like a caged wild animal. But Teddy held a mic in hand and as he led his chained monster down the ramp, he spoke back at Chris.  
  
"Now let me holla at ya, playa." He began and Chris dropped his hands to the side and looked at the audience, nodding his head and rolling his eyes. "We don't be takin too kindly to the way yous be treatin us. Now just because we aint all the same race don't mean we gotta start to discriminate. You come from 'the great white north', they don't get any whiter than you white boy, ya feel me?" The crowd booed and jeered heavily as the two mounted the steps and entered the ring. Mark and Chris looked at each other while Teddy began to circle around. "So if you don't mind, Mark Henry here will be takin his anger out on you and you'd better be one to enjoy it because it don't get any better of a privilege to be retired by this true champion."  
  
Teddy lowered the mic and Mark growled as he began to advance on Chris, but he held up his hands and began to take a few steps back, realizing he had to think fast and talk smart to get out of this mess. Last week, he had a match with Kane and had gotten pretty banged up, he was still a little sore, and he didn't want to jeopardize anything with the upcoming Armageddon pay per view. Chris had been backed up to the corner turnbuckle and had an angry Mark Henry breathing hot hurricane winds down his face. He spoke nervously, trying to get out of this fast because he knew he had little time.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now take it easy big fella. I know for a fact what a monster you can be in the ring. Why do you waste your time with me when you could be going after Randy Orton?" Chris's words caused Mark to growl, he was facing Batista at Armageddon, Batista was Randy Orton's tag team partner. "Don't blame me for your loss, if you want to blame anyone other than yourself, blame Randy, he's the champ. What do I have that you could possibly want? I don't want any trouble from you. I know if I get another one of your animal beatings tonight, I'll have to walk around with a cane at the age of forty. Could you just imagine?"  
  
Chris began to walk around the ring like an old man with a cane. The crowd laughed at his humorous display and even Mark and Teddy looked in confused amusement. Chris smiled with relief to himself, he had used another comedy act routine to get himself out of trouble, and now it was time to make his exit. But just then, the flame pyros shot out and Kane's music began. Chris froze in his tracks as Kane appeared on the stage and began to walk down to the ring. Sensing danger, Teddy and Mark got out of the ring and slid off to the side. Chris tried to back up in time, but Kane made his way swiftly down the ramp and slid into the ring, backing Chris up against the ropes. Chris gulped and slowly lifted the mic to his face, staring down, or rather up to, Kane.  
  
"Well, hey there, if it isn't the big red machine everybody, give him a hand." Chris said shakily as he clapped, but the crowd reacted heatedly towards Kane, this made him angry. Chris sighed, that wasn't helping. He smiled meekly, "What brings you out to my show Kane?"  
  
"Perhaps you recall our little encounter last week." Kane growled heavily.  
  
"Why yes, I do." Chris nodded quickly.  
  
"After beating you down, I warned you, ever make fun of me and I'll come after you and wring your neck out."  
  
"But, but I didn't....."  
  
"Walking around at forty with a Kane, are you making fun of me? What are you implying!"  
  
"Kane, no, no you got me all wrong. It was just a joke, I'm not calling you gay...."  
  
"I told you, never, make fun of me!"  
  
Enraged, Kane grabbed Chris by the neck. He cried out as Kane lifted him up into the air and held him there for half a minute, but what seemed like five, before delivering a spine shattering choke slam, causing the ring to shake. The four corner pyros shot up as Kane stood over Chris's limp, twitching body in the ring. Satisfied temporarily with his work, he flips over the ropes and leaves the ring with his twisted smile. When the lights turn back on, Mark and Teddy get back into the ring and stare down at Chris. One to kick a man while he's down, Mark begins the attack, adding insult to injury. After getting his fill, Mark follows Teddy back backstage to prepare for his confrontation with Batista this Sunday.  
  
Commercial. After the break.....  
  
Kane was in the back room with Bishoff, demanding a match for the PPV, "I had warned Jericho never to make fun of me again!" Kane was yelling down at the terrified co-gm who cowered and dared not even to look up at the angry beast. "I want his scrawny carcass this Sunday at Armageddon. I'll use him to show to the world, if you play with fire, you get burned. And what a better way to end his career, than by doing it at Armageddon. His career is his life, so ultimately, I will end Chris Jericho's life!"  
  
"Ok alright." Bishoff final spoke up. He cleared his throat and tried to maintain his composure. "You can have Chris Jericho at Armageddon this Sunday."  
  
"Good." Kane snorted but the smiled again, he laughed as he made his way out of the room.  
  
Eric sighed with relief, shaking his head to himself, "I'd sure hate to be Chris Jericho right now."  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere backstage.....  
  
Evolution was discussing current events dealing with them and what was about to take place on the pay per view this coming Sunday. Randy was saying, "Dam that Chris Jericho, he's causing more and more heat between me and Mark Henry. It's up to you to take care of him at Armageddon, Batista."  
  
"You can count on me." Batista growled, flexing.  
  
"And remember." Ric Flair stepped forward. "Remember what Bishoff said. If you win, then come Royal Rumble, you two will be entered in the tag team turmoil to determine the number one contender for the tag team titles."  
  
"Oh yea." Randy laughed. Batista nodded his head, growling happily through his toothy grin.  
  
"And you do know what that means then." The trio turned to their leader, Triple H. He approached them, lifting the title onto his shoulder. "Evolution will then have all of the titles, making us an even more so unstoppable force. We can run this company, just like I ran the company back in the days of Degeneration-X."  
  
"Woo!" The Nature Boy began to strut.  
  
Triple H turned to Batista and Randy Orton, "Now we have to take out all who stand in our way as an opposable threat. And who do we have in mind to consider?"  
  
"Well, just Mark Henry....." Randy began to think. "But this is all because of Jericho, we should take him out too."  
  
"Ah, Chris Jericho. Yes, we've had quite a past with that guy now haven't we?" Triple H began to think, rubbing his thumb and index finger against his chin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I got it. Come on guys, follow me." Triple H led his trio of minions out of their locker room.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Chris was in the locker room talking to the new tag team champions, Christian and Matt Hardy. They had united and defeated the Dudley Boys in a spectacular table match at the last PPV. Raw was nearing the end and the cameras were off in the back, the three could talk to each other out of character.  
  
"So what do you think of the storylines going on now hu?" Chris was saying.  
  
"I dunno. I think it's great that we'll fight Randy and Batista at WrestleMania." Matt replied.  
  
"Yea, they're great in the ring. How about you and Kane?" Christian asked.  
  
"We've had some great work in the past, I'm looking forward to this again." Chris winced slightly.  
  
"You ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea." Chris smirked. "I also forgot what it was like to be beaten up by Kane again."  
  
Christian and Matt couldn't help but laugh, but Chris could sense something bad was going to happen, and he didn't like what he was feeling, only he didn't know what it was trying to tell him.  
  
Wow, what's in store for Chris on Raw this time? First Mark Henry, then Kane, and now Evolution. Man whatever's coming next, he's sure gonna be in a whole mess of trouble! 


	2. Home Life

After Raw that night, Chris was going home. He wasn't scheduled for any house shows that week and wouldn't be performing until the pay per view on Sunday. Now Chris was Canadian and Stephanie was from Connecticut, so they compromised on where they would live and chose Tampa Bay, Florida. Chris was tired, so he slept on the plane ride home from the show in Oregon. He woke up with enough time to rest by the time the plane had arrived. He drove home, and it was about noon when Chris entered his house.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" His voice echoed.  
  
"Uh oh, look whose here!"  
  
Chris turned and smiled at the voice, approaching him from down the hall was his lovely wife Stephanie. Chris kissed her and grinned proudly at what she held in her hands, their baby boy.  
  
"Well, well, look who it is." Chris picked him up. "Did you miss daddy? And you say yes. Well daddy missed you." Stephanie couldn't help but smile and laugh at Chris's high pitched baby voice. Chris made his son ball up his tiny fist, then hit his cheek. "Oh, man, you're getting strong big guy, I think that knocked out a filling!" The baby gurgled and cooed happily.  
  
"So how was Raw, Chris?" Stephanie asked, taking his bag out of his hand.  
  
"It was great, how was your day here with the kid?"  
  
"Oh he's great. Oh, by the way. We're all going up to the estate for the holidays, the whole family's getting together. Us, my parents, Shane and his family, everyone will be there."  
  
Chris grinned, "I'd love to go, it'll be my first McMahon Christmas."  
  
Stephanie smiled, Chris was right. Stephanie wasn't the first in her family to have a child and make Vince and Linda grandparents, Shane and his wife Marissa had a daughter of their own who they named Shannon. Shane had left the wrestling business to be with his family, but Chris wasn't about ready to make that ultimate sacrifice. The WWE was his life and he had it before marrying Stephanie and fathering their son Joseph, it had come first. Chris handed little Joey back to Stephanie, he was a little over half a year old, and picked his bags up off the floor. He went upstairs to his room to unpack and get his things ready for Sunday.  
  
"I'm so glad you took the week off honey." Steph said up the stairs. "We can spend it together as a family."  
  
"Yea." Chris came out of the room and back down stairs. He and his wife sat down on the sofa in the living room and turned the tv onto one of the little kid cartoon shows for Joey to watch. After a few minutes of watching, Chris turned to Steph. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?"  
  
"Hmm, let's see." Stephanie began to think. "Well I took care of some of the usual things like going to the store. I saved the laundry for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Chris groaned sarcastically.  
  
"And now you get a chance to be home to mow the lawn." Steph smiled.  
  
"Oh joy." Chris smirked. "Oh well, at least we don't have a pool that I have to clean."  
  
"Yea, I know how much you hate that. Oh, and I took Joey to the doctor for a checkup."  
  
"Aw, now why did you do that?" Chris made an uneasy face and cringed.  
  
"Come on Chris, you're a grown man, 33 years old damit, don't you think that it's time you put this childish phobia behind you? Joey's growing up fast and sees you as his role model father figure, I don't want him to scream like a girl at the site of needles. Speaking of which, he and I got our flu shots while we were there."  
  
"Ugh, now that was just dumb!"  
  
"What, why's that?"  
  
"They're shooting sickness into you, and with a needle no less!"  
  
"Oh, come on Chris." Stephanie lowered her voice as to not upset their son who was oblivious to their presence, still fixated on the colorful cartoon images on the screen.  
  
"Steph, I've never gotten the flu in my life, I've never had to get any stupid shot and I won't start now."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"I don't want to break my streak. Have you heard the news? They say that this year is the worst ever for an outbreak."  
  
"All more reason to get it and not infect our son."  
  
"Look," Chris hesitated at that comment. "The necessary evil might work for you and Joey, but not for me, I know if I get it now, then I'll get sick, then get Joey and you sick."  
  
"You know what, fine, I don't want to talk about this anymore and get Joey upset." Stephanie raised her hands and sat back.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Chris turned and looked at Joey. He knew he'd never do anything to put he and Stephanie in any danger. Chris looked at his wife, she was watching the cartoon cat on tv entertain their little boy. Chris sighed, he knew why Stephanie was acting this way. She still had the memories of what happened over a year ago back in the northeast. He couldn't blame her, sometimes in the night, he would have nightmares about Dan and Carlos, even Keith and Lisa. She saw what they put him through and Chris understood first hand that she didn't want to see him be put through that again, and he felt the same way, he wouldn't want it either. He was glad everything had been long since behind them, he felt much easier now to have a wife and son, his family was safer with him around now than they would've been if the four of them were still alive and running around.  
  
"Chris?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Stephanie wearing a concerned look. "Are you ok, is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Chris smiled. "Just thinking. This is Joey's first Christmas, and I want to make it special for him."  
  
"Oh?" Steph grinned and cuddled up warmly against him. "And what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm, well.." Chris looked up and began to think, he wrapped his arm around her and held her closely to his body. Steph leaned her head against Chris's chest, his heart beat soothing to her. Chris spoke up, "Other than going to your parents, I want to give him a Christmas celebration here. I'm gonna go all out, doll up everything, make this house the best Christmas thing in the history of the world."  
  
"Oh Chris." Stephanie giggled. "Knowing you and your Charlie Brown luck, you'll get a little tree and some cheap broken ornaments."  
  
"What?" Chris laughed. Joey turned around from the tv and looked at them. "Come here Joey." Chris got up, picked up his son, and carried him back to the sofa, propping him up on his lap. "What do you think Joey, are you ready for Christmas?"  
  
Joey gurgled something in baby talk and tried to turn around back to the direction of the tv set.  
  
"Chris, you know he can't talk, he's not even a year old." Stephanie reminded.  
  
"He can't even walk yet, he just crawls around. So what can he do?"  
  
"Chris, he's a baby." Stephanie laughed. "Just give it some time."  
  
Chris looked up at the tv, "Man, what do you have him watching?"  
  
"Sagwa, it's his favorite show about a Siamese cat from ancient China."  
  
"Sagwa?" Chris looked strangely at his wife, then at his son. "How about I introduce you to some quality tv shows." He flipped through the channels in the cartoon section. "Aha, now here's one for all audiences and tastes."  
  
"Chris, that's Inuyasha, it's rated PG 13!"  
  
"Oh, oops." Chris changed it quickly. "Well, I liked it anyway."  
  
"He's not 13, I don't want him exposed to that kind of stuff."  
  
"Fine." Chris changed a channel on the remote while looking at Stephanie. "We'll watch Pokemon." He put down the remote and sat back against the sofa.  
  
"Look Joey, it's Pikachu." Stephanie pointed to the screen. "Can you say, Pikachu?"  
  
Chris held up Joey to block his face, "Pikachu." He said in a high, raspy voice.  
  
"Shut up Chris." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Gotta catch em all." Chris bean to sing and Joey bounced on his lap.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but laugh this time, "Well you boys have fun in your little anime world. I'm going to make dinner." She got up.  
  
Chris held Joey up to block his face again, he spoke in the same baby voice, "Make steaks tonight."  
  
"Chris." Stephanie put her hands on her hips. "Joey can't eat steaks yet, give him some time."  
  
"He can't even eat steak? Man kid, grow up!" Chris joked.  
  
Stephanie shook her head and left the room, leaving Chris and Joey to play. Chris was rarely home and didn't get much time to be with his family, so he wanted to use all the time he could get to spend time with his son before he really did grow up. What Chris didn't know is, his time left to spend with his family would be cut shorter than he thought it really should be. 


	3. The Holiday Rush

After dinner that night, which wasn't steaks by the way, Chris and Stephanie put Joey to bed before going to their room to watch tv together. They lay under the covers, sitting up with their pillows against the backboard. Chris flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hey look, Inuyasha again." Chris smiled.  
  
"Oh Chris, you're such a kid at heart." Stephanie shook her head to herself but smiled.  
  
"I dunno why you don't let Joey watch, it's just a cartoon."  
  
"Most cartoon's don't have sexual tension." Stephanie motioned towards the screen.  
  
Chris watched as Inuyasha was making moves on Kagome, "There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Maybe not for you, but for a baby it is. Pokemon is violent enough for a boy his age, not even a year old."  
  
"Hmm, then maybe I should return the nun chucks I got him for his next birthday." Chris smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up Chris." Stephanie laughed and shoved him playfully. She leaned against him just like that afternoon as they watched tv. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm going shopping to get some Christmas stuff for Joey."  
  
"You know, we do have some stuff in the attic. Why not look up there first before spending the money?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Well, I'm prone to have them." Stephanie smirked proudly.  
  
Chris yawned, "Well I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
"Ok then." Stephanie kissed him. "Good night."  
  
Chris lay down and went to sleep. Stephanie turned back to the tv, Inuyasha was ending.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." At Kagome's command, Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Now what did you do that for?" Inuyasha looked up angrily, his face covered in dirt.  
  
"I wish all men could be controlled that easily." Sango looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Oh, and what does that mean?"  
  
Stephanie turned off the tv and looked down at Chris, already asleep. She smiled to herself, "I do too, I do too." And with that she went to sleep.  
  
Now what on earth could that mean?  
  
The next morning, Stephanie was the first to wake. It was six and time to take care of Joey. She got up out of bed and put on her robe, she looked down at Chris, still sleeping deeply. She smiled to herself. Then she walked out of the room to go take care of Joey. A few hours later, Chris woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready. He left when Stephanie was making Joey breakfast. Chris drove to the store in his blue-black Ford minivan. The roads were slow and crowded, and the road under construction didn't help. He laid on the horn like it was 'honk for money day', and swore until his blood pressure doubled. Finding a parking spot was like pulling teeth, but he finally managed to outwit another driver and find one. He went inside and looked around the crowded store, it was so busy that nobody would care if a celebrity was in there, they couldn't even see him they were so busy. Chris got a cart and went to the Christmas section.  
  
"Now let's see, what should I get for Joey?" Chris wore a big dopey grin. "How about, everything!" He reached for a wreath but so did some lady. Chris growled, "Hey!"  
  
"Watch it bucko!" She snapped back.  
  
But Chris continued to pull, "Hey let go, that's mine!"  
  
"I saw it first!" The lady couldn't care less that she was arguing with a pro-wrestler. Finally she yanked it out of his hands, pouted successfully and walked off.  
  
Chris felt his blood boil, "Yea, why don't you try that again in the ring lady?"  
  
He walked down the isles and got a bunch of decorations, including a pretty tree, and though it was fake, it looked real. He found another big wreath with pine like streamers to hang on the wall beams. Most of it was picked over, but soon he felt he got enough, so he stood in one of the long lines to pay for it. What felt like an hour later, he got out and was trying to get out of the crowded parking lot that much reminded him of getting out of an arena after a show. He couldn't help but wonder how the guys on the road were doing. Finally he was able to get on the road and drive home. He took the box of decorations and went into the house.  
  
"Honey I'm home. Baba Lou!" Chris got no reply. "Lucy?" He walked into the den and gasped, nearly dropping the box, along with his jaw.  
  
"Oh, hi Chris." Stephanie looked up from sitting on the floor with Joey.  
  
Chris's jaw remained dropped at what he saw: the room was full of decorations, even a Christmas tree, only this one was real. Everything was decorated, the windows, the tables, even the beams had festivity. He let the box slip out of his hands and onto the floor.  
  
"What is this?" Chris finally managed to choke out, feeling jittery.  
  
"I told you last night to look in the attic, we had more than enough stuff."  
  
"But, but, the tree." Chris stammered.  
  
"Oh, Christian's wife dropped it off. Wasn't that nice?"  
  
"Uh, uh...." Chris was lost for words.  
  
"And what's all that stuff?"  
  
"Uh." Chris came to his senses. He looked down and picked up the box to hide it behind his back. "Nothing?"  
  
"Chris, we have no need for that stuff, why don't you go back and return it and get our money back, or at least some store credit. Where is it from, Target? That'll be good either way."  
  
"Oh!" Chris felt faint, he'd gone through all that mess for nothing and now he'd have to return it? He sighed, maintaining his composure, he nodded. "Alright." And so, he put it back in the SUV and drove back to the store, found a parking space, took the box into the store and stood in line. Almost half an hour later he got to the desk. "Most wonderful time of the year? Ha!"  
  
"Can I help you?" The lady asked when he stepped up to her window.  
  
"Yea, I just bought this and want to return it."  
  
"Is something wrong with it?"  
  
"No, I just don't need it."  
  
"Then why did you buy it?"  
  
Ok, this lady was getting on Chris's nerves. She was obviously a hired extra for the holiday rush. He breathed hard, "Can I just please return this now?"  
  
"Sure, gotta receipt?"  
  
"Yea uh..." Chris dug in his pocket, then in his other, still nothing. "Uh oh." Then he remembered, he'd thrown it out when he'd gone out the store. "Just a sec." Chris ran outside and looked in the trashcan, getting some cock eyed looks from the others. "It's empty, but how?" He looked up at a sound and saw a trash truck driving away. He slumped, disappointed, "Figures." He went back into the store. "Uh, do I need a receipt?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"But I threw it out and the trash guy just took it and left. Please, it's the holiday season!" Chris was getting stressed out, all this stuff had cost a hundred bucks.  
  
"Sorry, no receipt, no return."  
  
Chris fumed, his nerves shot this time, "Fine." He picked up the box and left angrily. "Lousy rotten karmic retribution." He threw the box into a big dumpster in the back of the store and left.  
  
Chris finally got home and slumped down on the sofa, exousted. He was just as achy and tired as he was after fighting Kane last Monday. Stephanie and Joey entered the room and put a small box under the tree with some of the other presents.  
  
"So, how was the holiday rush?" She asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Now you know how the common man feels."  
  
"Then the working man is much stronger than I am."  
  
"Chris, I can take a needle, I'm stronger than you are."  
  
Chris leered at her but then leaned back. "I'm just glad I don't have to buy anymore presents, good thing I got that taken care of already."  
  
"Yea, I finished too, I'm not going out there."  
  
"Oh?" Chris laughed slightly. "Now whose the weak one?"  
  
Stephanie smirked. She picked Joey up, "Joey, can you say, Christmas?"  
  
"Dama uhm gaga." Joey began lecturing in baby talk. "Hmm, uh hu, um wha, ah ha."  
  
"Really? Well professor, why don't you tell us what you really think." Chris smiled.  
  
"Some day he'll grow up to a great scholar, a presidential businessman of some company." Stephanie said dreamily.  
  
"Of the WWE you mean?"  
  
"Well, maybe." Steph smiled at the though. "He's got some competition with Shannon though." She looked at her watch, "Oh hey, are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Nah, I'm kinda tired from this whole experience. I think I'm gonna take a nap." Chris replied.  
  
"Aw, look at the little baby, aren't you cute. Where's your mommy?" Steph teased in baby like.  
  
"Gaga, googoo." Chris stretched out on the sofa.  
  
"Well you'd better rest and relax, after all, you still have Armageddon to worry about." Stephanie reminded. Then she teased, "And we don't want you to loose, after all, that'd be the end of the world now wouldn't it?"  
  
Chris laughed sarcastically back at her as she left the room. But Armageddon is drawing near, let's hope Chris is ready to take on Kane in a year end battle. 


	4. Don't Worry, I Got My Flu Shot

It had been hours since Chris had come home, lunch was already over but Chris was still taking a nap. The whole trip with all those people had worn him out. As Chris slept, he could smell the food cooking but didn't have the appetite or energy to get up, all he wanted to do was rest. Stephanie looked through the entrance to the room, Chris was still asleep. She bounced Joey in her arms, she didn't feel right about this. Chris had been acting kind of weird ever since he'd come home on Tuesday, was something wrong, was he not telling her something? Stephanie found herself walking over towards him, he turned in his sleep, causing her to hesitate. He moaned and groaned, was he having a bad dream? Stephanie sat in a nearby chair and turned on the tv to watch some news for a while.  
  
"And we'll be getting back to the war against terrorism in a moment. But first, the US is battling a home war terror of it's own, and we've got no nuclear warhead to take care of it. And the battle of which I'm talking about is none other than the flu. People across the country have lost their lives to this culprit and now the epidemic has taken a local life here in Florida."  
  
The announcer caused Stephanie to cringe. A woman appeared on tv, she looked to be about Stephanie's age, and she was a wreck. "My husband seemed fine, he'd gotten a cold. Then one day he came home after work and seemed kind of tired. The next day he took a nap and didn't wake up." Stephanie tensed and looked at Chris sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Little did she know that it was the flu." The announcer spoke on before returning to the footage of the woman.  
  
"Both my children and I have always gotten the flu shot but he never has a day in his life. I warned him that this year was one of high risk but he didn't listen to me. Now it's too late. I just hope that the people out there watching take more precaution. Or else you could be me."  
  
"And she's got a point folks." The announcer appeared back on screen when the footage ended. "There is no more serum left for the flu shot injections, anyone who comes in contact with the epidemic is at an even higher risk now. So I also advise you people to take careful heed. If you start feeling sick, it might be good to seek help from a licensed professional. Coming up next...."  
  
Stephanie turned off the tv and looked over at Chris. There were so many similarities between her and the widow, could Chris die too? She didn't want to take that risk. She set Joey down on the chair and crept over to Chris who lay on his back peacefully. She slowly and carefully placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Steph?" The quiet voice caused her to freeze. Chris opened his eyes and looked up at her, his expression slightly annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Uhm." She noticed her hand on his forehead and cautiously removed it. "Nothing."  
  
"Steph?" Chris propped himself up, he wasn't tired anymore. He sat up, his face no longer ticked off but rather confused with concern. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, well I...." She bit her lip.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Steph." He patted the pillow next to him and she sat down. "Come on, tell me. Do you think there's something wrong with me?" He pulled her close for comfort.  
  
"Well," She spoke quickly. "I saw this lady on the news and her husband died from the flu and he didn't get the shot and there's no more and.. oh Chris, I don't want you to die too!" She buried her face into his chest, crying.  
  
Chris looked up, confused, why was she acting so hysterical. "Steph, Steph." She looked up and he smiled, drying her eyes with his thumb. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"But the lady said her husband seemed fine, all he really had was a cold." She sniffed.  
  
"Steph, honey, baby. Does it look like I have a cold?" She shook her head no. "There, you see then? You're acting crazy over something you saw on tv. Everything's fine."  
  
"Then, do you promise to tell me if something's wrong? Please Chris, I want to know."  
  
"Alright, alright, don't worry. I'll tell you."  
  
Stephanie smiled, "Oh, thank you Chris."  
  
She rested easy up against him. Chris sighed and looked away. He moved his eyes, thinking. He didn't want to worry her, he just couldn't tell her, even if she wanted to know. He wanted to make this Christmas perfect, not just for Joey, but for her as well, for all of them. Stephanie snuggled up on Chris, and he cleared his throat. She looked up at him, he looked back at her. They stared at each other, into their eyes. Stephanie could tell that he had something to tell her, something was on his mind. But he wondered, was the truth right this time, or was lying better?  
  
"Steph, I..." Chris hesitated. Stephanie continued to look at him, the same look he received in his eyes a moment ago. He didn't know what to do, even if Steph knew he didn't fell well, what would she do? But then Chris realized, what could she do? Nothing. He felt his confidence slightly restored, and he continued on gradually, "I think, I might....." He was still a little unsure, so he spoke slowly and cautiously, "be, coming down with a, cold or something."  
  
Stephanie's eyes froze and staid open with wide anticipation. Somehow, she realized, she already knew. Chris sighed and looked away, he couldn't take that piercing look anymore. "Oh, Chris." She hugged him and Chris didn't know what to do or feel. Had he just made things worse? But Stephanie had wanted him to tell her. She caught her breath and looked back up at him, Chris turned carefully back to her. She felt his face and looked confused. "Are, you sure? You're not just toying with me."  
  
Chris was solemn, "Well, you wanted the truth, and I don't want to lie to you anymore."  
  
"Do you want to eat something?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little."  
  
"Well you have an appetite then, you don't feel sick to your stomach or anything?" He shook his head. "Does your body hurt or do you have a headache?" He shook his head gain. Now she was really confused, "Then why did you say you didn't feel good? And you aren't lying to me."  
  
"I'm not. I just have that feeling you know?"  
  
"Ok then, just so long as you're honest with me. Thank you Chris." Stephanie smiled. Joey began to cry and the parents looked up over at him. "Oh I'm sorry baby, I forgot I left you there! Aw. Blame your daddy."  
  
"Hey!" Chris smirked.  
  
Chris didn't really do much that day other that mow the lawn and do the laundry. After a late dinner he went to bed with Stephanie. Chris had forgotten what it was like to be home, and he loved the holidays, he was glad he was able to spend it with his family. It was about the middle of the night when Stephanie woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was still dark out. The baby monitor hadn't made the noise, and it was too close to have come from out side. She heard the sound again, and turned to her husband. It was Chris, and he was coughing in his sleep. Stephanie's heart fell, Chris was right, he wasn't feeling well after all, it was just too early for anything to show, and now, for Stephanie not wanting to believe him, it was too late.  
  
The next morning....  
  
"Chris, Chris are you awake?" Stephanie called from downstairs.  
  
Chris groaned and rolled over, waking up finally. "What! Oh man, my head." He stopped and opened his eyes slightly. "My voice? What the...." He took in a sharp uneasy breath and sneezed. His eyes began to water and his nose felt congested, like he couldn't breath. "What's going on?"  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie came upstairs. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I told you I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Chris." She hesitated. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do? I have a big match this Sunday." He coughed horribly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you better in time. I have some NyQuil."  
  
"Ah, my miracle drug." Chris reached for it. He took it and cringed. "Ok, no more swallowing things today."  
  
He took the box of tissues off the dresser by his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. They were watering so much he could barely open them, plus they were extra sensitive to light. Stephanie sighed as her husband lay back. He moaned and groaned.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yea?" He opened his red eyes a crack.  
  
"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I should've had you get the flu shot. They have it where it's not a needle now."  
  
"Still, I don't take any medicine, I don't trust doctors."  
  
"You took NyQuil."  
  
"That's different, that's like an aspirin." He coughed and held his neck, his voice was going out. "Oh ow, man, my throat is killing me! Ah!"  
  
"Ok I'm sorry, no more taking."  
  
"Aw..."  
  
Stephanie smiled, Chris was trying so hard to act like himself, but he was too sick for it to work. Steph sighed and looked at the NyQuil box, she hoped it was enough of a miracle drug to get him well before Sunday, it was already Thursday, could he battle this cold and win? 


	5. NyQuil, The Miracle Drug

Chris was still in bed when Stephanie heard a knock at the door, followed by a voice. "Nock, nock!" She opened it to see Christian.  
  
"Hey there." She invited him in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm off until Saturday, thought I'd come by." He saw the tree. "Oh, I see my wife gave you our little gift."  
  
"Yes, it was very nice. Thank you so much."  
  
"Sure, no problem." He saw Joey in his highchair eating breakfast. "Where's his old man?"  
  
"Oh Chris." Steph nodded. "He's upstairs."  
  
"Still in bed hu? That lazy goob sure knows how to spend a day off."  
  
"No. He's sick."  
  
"Oh." Christian's attitude and expression changed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok." Steph sighed.  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"I dunno, it might be the flu."  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Christian smiled and patted his arm. "I got my flu shot."  
  
Steph smiled, "You should've taken Chris with you."  
  
"Ha!" Christian laughed as she led him up the stairs. "Like I'd have any luck with him."  
  
Stephanie took him up to the master bedroom. Chris was lying in bed with the box of tissues already half used. He groaned and coughed, taking a drink of water. He opened his eyes and saw Christian and Stephanie. He swallowed wrong and gasped until he caught his breath.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh man Chris, you sound terrible!" Christian turned up his nose.  
  
"Thanks for the otherwise obvious negativity." He began to cough.  
  
"Man, that sounds bad." He and Steph came over. "Do you think you'll be ready for Sunday?"  
  
"Let's hope." He tapped the box of NyQuil.  
  
"Ah yes." Christian grinned. "Your miracle drug."  
  
Chris began to sing, "When the fire starts to burn, there's a lesson you must learn. Something, something, then you'll see, you'll avoid catastrophe." He coughed.  
  
"Ok Chris, enough talking." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Aw come on." Chris moaned.  
  
"Good luck." Christian laughed.  
  
"You need to save your voice." Steph pointed out.  
  
"Aha." Chris smirked. "Help me, help me!" He squeaked, then spoke in a deep voice, "Don't worry voice, I'll save you. Ah, pew! Oh no, it looks like voice has committed larynx-side!"  
  
"Chris, that's not even a word." Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Bah, he's not sick if he's making voices and jokes." Christian waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Ah." Chris opened his mouth.  
  
"Ah, ew!" Christian looked away. "Ok, now I'm a believer."  
  
"I'm a believer." Chris sang but winced at the terrible pain it caused in his throat.  
  
"Ok, ok." Stephanie turned to Christian. "Maybe you can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, that might be better. Well, see ya around Chris." Christian nodded. Chris waved him off and he left.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Stephanie asked her patient.  
  
"Well, I'm sure after my nap the NyQuil should've taken full effect and I'll be a lot better. Then I can take more and after I wake up from then, I'll be even better." Chris smiled. "And so on, well, you know the rest."  
  
"Well, let's hope so." Stephanie said and felt under Chris's neck. "Is your throat feeling any better?"  
  
"Nope." Chris smirked.  
  
"Here, let me see, open up."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Stephanie looked in Chris's mouth but then drew back, "Ew."  
  
"What breath mint? Yea, well I haven't brushed my teeth."  
  
"If that isn't gross enough." Stephanie laughed. "Well, I'll come back later and see how you're doing. So why don't you get some rest."  
  
"Yes doctor." Chris smirked.  
  
"Careful, we might have to call one." Stephanie closed the door. Chris lay down to sleep.  
  
Four to six hours later....  
  
"Chris, I brought you some chicken noodle soup for you to take with your next dosage." Stephanie entered the room. Chris woke up. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Gees Steph, you could patent that line. With how many times you use it, you'd be a billion dollar princess."  
  
"I already am."  
  
"Ah, tu shay.  
  
"Here you go, fresh out of the can." She set the tray over him.  
  
"Ah, my favorite." He ate hungrily, despite the stinging feeling in his throat.  
  
"It's good that you have your appetite back, it looks like your miracle drug is working even better than we thought." Stephanie took the tray when Chris finished, then gave him the medicine. "Eat and sleep, that's the remedy for the cure."  
  
"Hell, I should get sick more often, this sounds pretty sweet." He coughed and held his neck for a moment. "Well, except for the feeling sick part."  
  
Stephanie laughed, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"No, Steph." Chris sat up and Steph stopped. "I don't want you to get sick too, so-"  
  
"Don't worry Chris." She patted her arm. "I've got my flu shot."  
  
Chris smirked and this time Stephanie left the room.  
  
A few days later....  
  
The process had repeated itself until. On Friday, Chris was well enough to get out of bed and by Saturday the symptoms were pretty much gone. He had both energy and appetite and didn't hurt much anymore. He could see clearly now, the rain of runny eyes was gone. The only obstacle in his way was getting his voice back to full capacity by the time of his promo on Sunday. Chris walked into the kitchen and sniffed, despite the still slightly stuffy nose, he could breath again and smell the aromas of Stephanie's cooking.  
  
"And good morning to you." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Morning Steph, morning Joey, did you miss daddy?" Joey stared up blankly at Chris and he smirked. "Yea, didn't think so."  
  
"Oh Chris, you slay me."  
  
"En garde." Chris waved an invisible sword across Stephanie.  
  
"Missed, I'm not bleeding." She smirked as she held the plates and set them on the table.  
  
"Notice I didn't slash your cloths." Chris raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Chris." Steph shook her head. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet." Chris cleared his throat. "Kane wont know what hit him."  
  
"Hopefully it wont be the flu."  
  
"I'm all better Steph." Chris smiled arrogantly. "Come on, does this look sick to you?" He posed.  
  
"Hmm." Stephanie smirked, hands on hips. "That depends on how one defines sick."  
  
"Shut up." Chris smirked back. "Oh." He looked at the clock. "I'd better get my things ready, my flight leaves late tonight."  
  
"Well, good luck then." Stephanie kissed him. She saw Joey smiling at her, she grinned back. "And this one's from your son."  
  
Chris expected another kiss, but instead, Stephanie socked him in the arm. Joey laughed and Chris smirked at his son, so much like him. He patted Joey's head and left the room. Stephanie picked him up and smiled, relieved that Chris hadn't died after all. She realized that she wasn't like the widow on tv after all. But is Stephanie counting her chickens before they hatch? 


	6. Armageddon

Chris Jericho had met up with everyone else on the flight, soon they arrived in Atlanta for the PPV. Chris and Kane got together in one of the locker rooms backstage to go over the match.  
  
"Are you sure you want that to happen?" Kane asked, cutting Chris off.  
  
"Yea. So, after that then you...."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yea?" He turned to the voice, Christian.  
  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt." He came in the room. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready? Oh, yea."  
  
"Good, you look a whole lot better."  
  
"Better?" Kane cut in.  
  
"Yea, you should've seen him, he got really sick."  
  
"He did? Didn't you get a flu shot?"  
  
"And you did?" Chris asked, but Kane's face was an answer enough. "Ok then. Uhm, can we get back to the match?"  
  
"Oh yea." Kane nodded. "So after the choke slam, then..."  
  
"Ok, sorry to bother you." Christian left the room.  
  
Armageddon....  
  
The matches had already taken place. Batista had beaten Mark Henry, leaving him for a long lecture from Theodore Long. Now it was time for Chris Jericho vs. Kane. At home in Tampa, Stephanie and Joey watched on tv. The match went on and Chris went off the ropes and jumped up but Kane grabbed him by the neck, picked him up and choke slammed him. He went for the pin and like planned Chris got his shoulder up. Kane was furious and the crowd cheered. But Chris began to cough viciously. Kane and Stephanie took notice but the fans just thought it was from the attack. No, Chris was still sick, and wasn't well enough to be having a match, his condition could worsen and he could get a relapse. That's what Stephanie had been afraid of when she had examined him before he left. Chris got up and stared down Kane, Kane stared back but he could tell that Chris was fading, his eyes were getting foggy. Kane backed up and ran at Chris, tackling him down with just his chest. Chris fell but fell too hard, hurting himself. He was running out of energy but the match had to go on. He got back up and Kane reluctantly grabbed him and threw him onto the turnbuckle, he hit his chest and turned around, getting a boot to the face. He fell too hard again, but this time, lucky for him, he wouldn't get up. Kane got the pin. 1, 2, 3, and the match was over. Kane had won, and Chris had lost, but in more than one way. Kane posed for the crowd and got out of the ring. Referee Earl Hebner went over to Chris.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I, don't know." Chris gasped weakly and began to cough violently.  
  
Earl made an X with his arms and then whirled his finger like a helicopter blade. The new trainer, Dan's replacement, came out and helped Chris backstage. As soon as he disappeared behind the curtain, Stephanie got on the phone. She was put through to the trainer's room where Kane answered.  
  
"Hello, trainer's room."  
  
"Hi it's Stephanie. Is Chris ok?"  
  
"Oh Steph. I don't know, something happened in the ring, only I don't know what."  
  
"He must have gotten a relapse."  
  
"But it was so sudden."  
  
"I know, oh I knew he wasn't well enough. Oh!"  
  
"Don't worry Steph." Kane looked over at Chris. He was struggling just to breathe, the trainer held his mouth open with a finger as he examined him. Kane sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you Kane." She hung up and looked over at Joey. He was watching the remaining portion of the pay per view on the tv. She sighed and picked him up. "Oh Joey, what on earth is becoming of your father."  
  
Back at the arena, Kane was still with Chris in the trainer's room when there was a knock on the door. It was Matt Hardy and Christian. Kane opened the door to allow them in.  
  
"Hey Kane, I got Christian like you asked." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks." Kane turned to Christian.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"It's Chris, he's gotten a relapse of the epidemic." Kane explained. "But it happened in the middle of the match."  
  
"How is he?" Christian asked the trainer.  
  
"He's in very bad shape." He replied, finishing his examination. "What do you suggest we do?" Christian asked.  
  
"Get him home. I'm afraid there's no medical attention that can help him."  
  
"So is he...." Christian couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"No, but he's dangerously close." The trainer said as he put his things away. Christian nodded and he and Kane helped Chris up. Matt went over to help him. "Wait." They turned around. "You could become infected."  
  
"Don't worry." Matt nodded. "We all got our flu shot."  
  
Later....  
  
Christian had decided to take Chris home, then return to Raw. Matt and Kane had to stay with the roster because only one could accompany Chris back. That morning, Stephanie was awake and waiting by the door when Chris and Christian arrived.  
  
"Oh Chris!" She ran outside and jumped onto him, they fell over.  
  
"Oh...." All Chris could do was groan, he was in too much pain. He coughed and sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stephanie helped him up with Christian's aide. "Let's get him to the couch." They lay him down. Joey was watching tv from his chair but he turned around to watch.  
  
"I have to go back, I have to join the rest of them for Raw tomorrow." Christian apologized.  
  
"No, that's ok." Stephanie nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I understand.  
  
Christian nodded, "Thanks." And left.  
  
Stephanie turned back to Chris, she fell frantic and began to fuss over him. She rubbed his face and gasped, feeling his cheeks, "My god, you're so hot!" She ran off and grabbed a thermometer and put it in his mouth. She pulled it out as soon as it was done. "Oh my god, it's 102!" She lay her head down on his chest sadly, his heart was racing, trying to fight off the invader in his body. "Oh, my poor baby, you're so, so sick."  
  
"Steph?" The faint voice came out of Chris's lips.  
  
"Yes, Chris?" She looked at him as his eyes weakly opened. "Don't cry for me." He coughed terribly, his voice was no more than a quiet, raspy whisper. He groaned, he was in so much pain.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No." Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. Stephanie sighed and stood up to leave. "Wait, Steph!" Chris chocked and Stephanie stopped. She gasped when Chris pulled her down and held her closely and tight. "Please, don't leave me."  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but lighten her body at Chris's tone of voice, he sounded so scared and he was gripping her so close and tight that he was shaking, partly because of the chills caused by the fever.  
  
Stephanie relaxed and lay with him, "I won't Chris, as long as you don't leave me." She opened her eyes and saw Joey. She managed to get out of Chris's grip when he fell asleep and walked over to him.  
  
"Du uh?" Joey asked, looking up at his mom.  
  
She picked him up, "Oh, don't worry Joey." She sniffed. "Daddy's gonna be ok."  
  
Siren's rang out in the middle of the night as they made their way to their house. Chris had broken out into a horrible coughing fit, spitting up blood and he couldn't breathe. The paramedics burst through the door and ran to the couch, Stephanie backed away, holding Joey tightly as the doctors raced to do their work. Stephanie shivered, hiding Joey's face from view. They just couldn't loose him, they just couldn't.....  
  
"I'm sorry mam." One of the men had approached her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "But I'm afraid, he's gone."  
  
The paramedics took Chris's body away and left the house. It felt cold and empty. Stephanie closed the door and walked over to her crying son. She held Joey close as she felt her body sink to the ground.  
  
Wow, it's an Armageddon alright. Armageddon: the end of the world. With Chris dead, Stephanie's world has ended. 


	7. It Wasn't Your Fault

As if loosing Chris wasn't hard enough, now Stephanie McMahon had to face everyone at the holiday party. Reluctantly, she bought a ticket for a trip from Florida to Connecticut. As the plane took off, she cradled and rocked Joey in her arms as she stared out the window. She sighed at the cloud filled blue sky, the sight would seem all that more beautiful to her, if she had a long golden haired Canadian by her side.  
  
"Well folks, it appears that we've caught a wind draft and will be arriving earlier than scheduled. Please fasten your seat belts and keep your seats in the upright and locked position."  
  
Steph sighed as she followed the overhead voice's instructions. Joey was too young to understand what was going on, Chris was usually gone with the WWE, but this time Joey didn't realize that Chris wasn't coming back.  
  
"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, we hope you join us again for all of your flying pleasures."  
  
As the flight attendant opened the door, Stephanie stood up with the rest of the other passengers. She picked up her carry on from the compartment above, and made her way with Joey through a crowded aisle until they were out in the fresh New England air. She entered the terminal to wait for her bag. Finally it came around and she picked it up over her shoulder and began to walk towards the front of the airport when she stopped.  
  
"Shane?"  
  
Stephanie was shocked to see her brother Shane waiting for her. He wore a reassuring smile that lifted Stephanie's spirits slightly, but it was hard for him to not grimace. Chris Jericho was more than just his brother in law, but his best friend. He knew how hard things were going for Stephanie. Shane bent down and picked up the big bag that his shocked sister had dropped.  
  
"Looks like you could use some help there sis." He slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Shane, I.."  
  
"Come on, you could use a ride back home."  
  
She smiled meekly, "Ok. Thank you."  
  
Stephanie sighed and nodded. Shane led the way to the chauffeured car outside. He put Stephanie's baggage in the trunk, then got in with his sister and baby nephew. The car drove onto the freeway, it would be about fifteen minutes until they would arrive at the McMahon estate, so Shane used this time to talk to Stephanie. He turned to his sister who was brushing the bangs of her sleeping child with her hand. Shane smiled.  
  
"He does look a lot like his old man, doesn't he?"  
  
"Hm?" Stephanie looked up from her thoughts and her eyes met Shane's.  
  
"I really feel bad about what happened to Chris, and."  
  
"Look Shane." Stephanie cut him off. "I'd really feel a whole lot better if we didn't talk about it."  
  
Shane drew back slightly, a little taken, "But Stephanie, I.."  
  
"Please Shane." Steph took in a shaky breath. "Please."  
  
Shane sighed and nodded, leaning back and placing his arm around his sister's shoulders, "It's ok Steph. I understand."  
  
They were quiet for the remainder of the ride. Luckily for them, the freeways weren't crowded, so they made it back to the estate in ten minutes. The siblings got out of the car and Shane took Stephanie's luggage out of the trunk and carried them for her. Steph would be too proud to admit it, but she was exhausted and forlorn from the death of her husband. Carrying the bags up the stairs and to the door would've worn her out. She was hesitant to come because she didn't want to be a sympathy case, and she really didn't feel like talking about it, so she hoped her family would respect her wishes. The chauffeur opened the door for Shane and Stephanie, the first person they met inside was waiting for them.  
  
"Shane, you're back so soon." It was his wife Marissa. "Oh and Stephanie, how are you?"  
  
"Hi Marissa." Stephanie hugged her. "I'm alright."  
  
Marissa smiled at the baby she held in her arms, "And that must be your baby boy."  
  
"Yes." Steph smiled. "This is Joey." She shook him gently in her arms. "Wake up baby." Joey opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at the adults. "This is your uncle Shane and aunt Marissa." She cooed in a high pitched voice. "Say hello." Joey just stared up at Shane and Marissa as his mom rocked him.  
  
Shane couldn't help but laugh, "Yea, just like his old man." But he stopped and cleared his throat.  
  
Marissa spoke up to try and break the silent tension, "Joey, would you like to meet your cousin Shannon?"  
  
"Oh, that'd be a good idea." Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Come on guys, why don't you come in and sit down." Shane motioned down the hall.  
  
Stephanie and Shane went into the den and sat down on two exquisite couches by the fireplace. Marissa entered the room from another door and held their daughter in her arms. Shannon was older than Joey by about a year, she could walk somewhat and say some easy little words, but she was still a young baby like her cousin.  
  
Marissa sat down next to Shane on the sofa adjacent to Stephanie, "Shannon, this is your cousin Joey and aunt Stephanie."  
  
"Usin Chobi, aubt Stephamie." Shannon attempted the new words.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "Joey, say hi to your cousin."  
  
"Ba gai." Joey jabbered and Steph laughed to herself.  
  
Shane smiled and stood up, "Well, I'll get us some snacks. Are any of you thirsty?"  
  
"Yea, I'd like something to drink while you're up." Marissa said.  
  
"Could you just get me a water or something?" Steph asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Shane walked out of the room. He came back in and set the drinks down on the coffee table between the two sofas. He sat back down and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. "We'll have plenty of time to rest before mom and dad come back."  
  
Vince and Linda McMahon were at the WWE headquarters downtown to take care of some things. Raw had been a special dedication to Chris but business had to carry out as usual. Raw had been in Philly and a few of the superstars had gone to the company building, they were Christian, Matt Hardy and Kane. They had to do some work with Linda and Vince about Chris.  
  
"You're not blaming us for his death, are you?" Kane asked.  
  
"What? No!" Vince stood up from his paperwork. "But it's up to us to take things into our hands because it was a match with you that injured him."  
  
"But it's not Kane's fault, Vince." Matt spoke up  
  
"Yea. We all got our flu shots but Chris didn't." Christian chimed in.  
  
"Nobody is blaming anybody, things like this happen." Linda cut in. "But we have to take precautions and accept the ramifications for what has happened. We aren't pointing fingers or playing the blame game, it's work and this is what we have to do."  
  
Kane sighed and nodded, "I understand."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to anybody, Stephanie isn't pressing charges against you Kane." Vince turned around from the file cabinet.  
  
"Then why am I here?" Kane asked.  
  
"Because we feel that the fans might jump to conclusions and hastily react, and for your safety and that of the company, you might want to lay low for a while, at least until after we come back from our recess." Linda replied.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. I get it." Kane nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty Kane." Linda put a hand on his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong and we aren't blaming you."  
  
"We need to take your safety into hand." Vince came over. "And we don't want this to turn into something controversial like the Bret Hart incident."  
  
"But this is different, this is more like an Owen Hart incident." Christian added.  
  
"That's not the point." Vince said back, then turned to Kane. "Look, you understand that what you did wasn't your fault right? We know that. Things like this happen all the time and I don't want you to feel guilty for something you didn't do. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"It would be good for you to take time off not only for protection but so you can clear your head and calm down. You should relax after what happened." Linda agreed.  
  
"Thank you Linda." Kane nodded and left the office.  
  
Vince turned to Matt and Christian, "As for you guys, you're Chris's best friends on the Raw roster. You travel with him and were the last ones seen with him before his death. Is there anything you can tell me, anything at all you want to?"  
  
"I just kinda feel guilty." Christian sighed. "Because when we all went to get our flu shot, we didn't take Chris."  
  
"But he wouldn't have come along quietly either, even if we forced him." Matt added.  
  
"I know that Chris brought this down on himself, no matter how much warning he got or from who, but I still feel like I could've done something. Like you said Vince, I'm Chris's best friend, I travel everywhere with him on the Raw roster. I could've made Chris go, somehow I could've been the one to prevent this all from happening."  
  
"No Christian, no." Vince shook his head. "Chris brought this down on himself, you aren't to blame. You aren't at fault, Kane's not at fault, Matt's not at fault, Linda and I aren't at fault, Chris brought this down on himself. Not even Stephanie could persuade him to do otherwise. Look, we all knew that Chris wasn't too fond of needles and we knew what he was doing was wrong. Sure, any of us could've done something otherwise to change his mind or forcefully persuade him, but even if we did try, you know how headstrong Chris is, would it have done anyone any good? So what I say is, it's just another page in the book, a sad chapter though it may be, but we have to move on and not point fingers. Like Linda said, we aren't playing the blame game. Alright?"  
  
Christian and Matt sighed as the looked at each other, "Ok."  
  
"Good. Now, you guys should go. Your break starts now and I don't want to keep you away from your plans." Vince said. Christian and Matt nodded and began to leave. "But just remember, it's nobody's fault. Ok?"  
  
"Yea boss." Christian and Matt nodded and went out the door.  
  
Linda sighed and sat down on a chair next to the desk, then turned to Vince, "You know, if you think this was bad enough, just think how hard it's gonna be when we go home and have to contend with our own daughter."  
  
"Yea." Vince sighed. "It's gonna be hard to face Steph, but we have to do it."  
  
Well, Vince and Linda can look on the bright side, Stephanie doesn't want to talk about it, so they wont have a long conversation on the topic. But this is gonna be one downer of a holiday party at the McMahon estate. 


	8. Holiday Memories, Family

About an hour later, Vince and Linda arrived at the McMahon estate, it was late in the afternoon and the partially cloudy sky was getting dark. There was snow all around on this cold winter afternoon. The chauffer opened the door for them and they made their way inside. Linda took off her jacket as Vince stepped forward into the quiet house.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" His voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"Daddy?" The small voice was heard in another room. Far off, Stephanie poked her head out of the den to see her parents at the door. "Mom, dad!" She ran over  
  
"Oh Stephanie!" Linda smiled and hugged her. "Oh my little girl. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright." Steph turned to her dad. "Hi daddy."  
  
"Hey there Steph." Vince held her tightly for comfort. He looked up to see Shane approaching. "Ah Shane my boy, here you are."  
  
"Hey dad, mom." Shane smiled.  
  
Vince took off his coat and hung it next to Linda's as the chauffer closed the door and went to park the car outside. The four of them walked down the hall and made their way into the den. Marissa was sitting on the sofa, watching Joey and Shannon play. It had gotten colder so they had lit the fire, it was filled with large crackling flames. Stephanie entered the room first, Shane and her parents following slowly behind. Steph crouched down and picked up Joey and turned to her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Joey."  
  
"Aw." Linda smiled. "He's so cute! Oh Steph, he's adorable!"  
  
"Thanks mom." Stephanie blushed and Linda held the baby.  
  
"Well now." Vince looked at him with a grin. "He looks just like his old man now doesn't he."  
  
"Vince." Linda muttered and jabbed his ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Oh." Vince bit his lower lip and looked over at Stephanie, her eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry honey."  
  
"No, no." Stephanie tried not to talk shakily. "It's ok, really."  
  
Linda handed the baby back to her, "I'm glad we were finally able to meet our grandson."  
  
"Yes Joey." Stephanie smiled to her young son. "This is grandma and grandpa."  
  
"Uh ut?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
Steph smiled to herself, "He doesn't talk much yet, but we're expecting his first word soon." She sat down on the sofa with him, next to Marissa and Shannon. "He's standing up a lot but he likes to walk more than crawl."  
  
"Either he's lazy or a quick quitter." Vince joked as he and Linda sat down on the other sofa next to Shane.  
  
"Daddy." Stephanie laughed and Vince smiled, happy to see his daughter in light heart.  
  
"So, what do we have planed for today?" Shane asked his mom.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. It's kinda cold out, maybe we could all just stay in the den and talk, that way we can get caught up on things."  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave tomorrow though." Stephanie said.  
  
Everyone turned to her and Linda spoke up, "But it's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be leaving until the late afternoon. I just, have to take care of some things." She spoke quietly.  
  
"I understand." Linda nodded.  
  
"Thanks mom, I'm sorry." Steph sighed. "I just don't want to ruin the holidays for everyone."  
  
"Stephanie." Linda's voice made her look up. "You aren't running the holidays for us, don't blame yourself for what's been happening."  
  
"I know, it's just that I."  
  
"Steph." Vince cut her off. "The guys back at Raw felt the same was as you did, but I'll tell you the same thing that I told them. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything different to prevent this. Chris brought it down on himself, so don't think that you're to blame because you're not, Chris did this alone."  
  
"I know that dad, but, it.. it's just so hard." Steph sighed.  
  
"I know it is honey, but don't worry, time will go on and you'll feel better about it, I promise you."  
  
"Thanks dad." Steph sniffed.  
  
"Uh mu?" Joey looked up at his mom, sensing her feelings.  
  
"Oh Joey, it's ok." She smiled and bounced him. He jabbered and giggled.  
  
And so they all spoke until it was late at night, getting to know about current events and talking about old times. Shane had moved to New York so he could work on a branch of the WWE down there that was working more into the production area. They also had a chain in LA but Shane chose New York to be closer to family. As he was telling them about what was going on at the company lately, Stephanie began to wonder, now that Chris was gone, she would be alone in Florida, her family would be up in the northeast while she'd be done in the southeast. Sure, Christian and a bunch of the superstars lived down there, but without Chris, it didn't feel like family anymore. She began to contemplate moving back up to the New England area.  
  
"Oh, ya." Shane stood up and stretched. "Well it's late, I think maybe we should go to bed."  
  
"Yea, Shannon passed out hours ago." Marissa looked down at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"Yea, I should probably put Joey to bed too." Stephanie smiled at her son, bouncing up and down and crawling around the couch.  
  
"He's just like a cat, curious and nocturnal." Marissa laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling tired myself." Stephanie stood up. "I'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
"Good night." Everyone said at the same time. The chauffer led Stephanie upstairs to her room.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's about that time." Vince stood up, and Linda followed his lead.  
  
"Yea. Night guys." Shane smiled as Marissa stood up with their baby. And everyone went to their rooms to go to bed.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Stephanie was the last to get up. Since Joey had gone to bed late, he didn't wake up Stephanie in the middle of the night. It was about nine when they woke up. Steph tied her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. Shane was in there making a sandwich.  
  
"Well, rise and shine. About time you got up."  
  
"Yea, I'm just tired from the flight and all."  
  
"Not dressed yet are we."  
  
"No, I'm getting something for Joey while I take a shower."  
  
"Oh alright then, sounds good to me."  
  
Stephanie got a bottle of milk and warmed it up, then took it to Joey. He played with it and occasionally drank some while Stephanie got ready in the bathroom. After the got dressed and changed Joey, she and her son came downstairs to find Marissa and Shane in the living room, watching their baby.  
  
"Hey guys." Steph smiled and they looked over at her. "Where's are parents Shane?"  
  
"I think they're in the front."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Steph set Joey down the play with Shannon, then went to the door. Outside, Vince and Linda were on the porch swing talking as they looked out at the front. The paved street led from the gate to the door and back again, making a circle of gray cement. In the middle was a ten foot circle of grass with a water fountain. Stephanie smiled as she looked at it and didn't realize that she sighed out loud. Her parents herd and turned.  
  
"Stephanie." Linda was shocked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yea." She sighed and looked away. "It's just that, the fountain brings back a lot of memories."  
  
"Yea." Vince smiled as he looked at it. "I remember every summer when you and Shane were kids, you would play for hours in that thing. Then you'd hook up the hose and spray each other like a sprinkler."  
  
"Oh and then you'd run for the house all wet but I would stop you every time and give you a towel to dry off first." Linda added. "You both were so determined to one day run inside all wet and mess up the carpet, but you never did."  
  
"Yea." Stephanie laughed. "Shane and I both hated that red carpet you got for the front hall." She sighed again. "I remember the last time I came here. It was after Chris and I got married. You wanted us to stand in front of the fountain for a picture. Chris had been eager ever since he saw it to push me in it, and of course we were in our wedding attire. Finally dad took the picture, or so we thought, and Chris pushed me in. It turned out that the flash didn't go off so you had to take the picture again. I still remember Chris laughing and I got out all angry, and that was our wedding picture."  
  
After that, then she chased him and yelled at him but he ran, she wanted to push him into the water and ruin his cloths this time. But Chris was fast, and instead of her shoving him in, he dove in and got himself wet on purpose. Stephanie just pouted, folding her arms as Chris and everyone watching laughed.  
  
"Oh excuse me, Miss Stephanie?" They turned to the voice of the chauffer. "The car has your bags ready for when you want to leave for the airport."  
  
"Thank you." Steph nodded and looked over at her parents.  
  
"Oh Steph, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Linda asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure. I just have to get back, that's all."  
  
"Will you come again sometime soon though? Our family as a whole just isn't anything without you." Vince said.  
  
"I will dad." Steph replied. She went into the house and got Joey and her carry on. "See you all later then." Everyone watched her leave and waved on the porch, Marissa waved Shannon's hand for her.  
  
Stephanie got to the airport and got her things on the plane. As she sat in the seat, she held Joey over to the window so he could look out. The plane took off into the air. Stephanie closed her eyes to think to herself. She remembered what her dad had said to her before she left, 'our family as a whole just isn't anything without you'. And that reminded her of Chris. Was her family anything now with him gone? Hours later, the plane arrived. She got a taxi to get her and Joey home. After getting all the things into her house, she set Joey down for a nap on a recliner. She got the mail and set it a small brown table next to the phone. She went to walk off but stopped, the red light was blinking, she had a message. She pushed the button to play it, it was from Christian's wife.  
  
"Hey Steph, how are you? You're at your parent's estate right now aren't you? I just wanted to call you and let you know that you're in my thoughts and prayers. I'm so sorry about what happened with Chris and all. I hope things work out alright for you because I worry. You're like family to us Steph, and I don't want you to forget that you have friends like us."  
  
Stephanie sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked over at the tree that Christian's wife had given them. Under it were presents for her and Joey from people and from Chris. Stephanie only saw one gift with Chris's name on it, the others didn't give him one because of his untimely death. She sniffed and walked over, picking it up. It was a small box and she opened the lid off of it. Inside was what looked to be a necklace, but it was really a replica of Inuyasha's collar. She set it down next to Joey and sighed.  
  
"Dudy?" Stephanie froze and looked up, turning around to see Joey awake holding the collar. "Dudy." He said again and looked up at her. Daddy, his first word!  
  
"Yes Joey, that's right." She smiled. "Daddy." She only hoped Chris had heard it. 


	9. Changes And Differences Growing Up

A few years had passed since those terrible times, life had been hard but Stephanie somehow managed to survive. She was lucky enough to come from a wealthy family, so she didn't have to go back to work and could be home for her son Joey, who was just beginning his first years of grade school. The WWE had moved on yet again, the McMahon's still took no part. Kane, Matt Hardy and Christian had gotten over the tragedy but it was still had for them all, especially Chris's best friend and neighbor Christian. Everyday he was off he'd come by and visit Jericho's widowed family, he saw Joey grow and he came to be known as 'Uncle Christian'. It was comforting for Christian to be there with her, he was so much like Chris is almost helped to ease the pain within her. But it all would recall her mind back to what she found on the phone message system that one day she came back from the McMahon estate on the holidays, Christian's wife's voice saying, "You're like family to us Steph, and I don't want you to forget that you have friends like us." And she never did.  
  
2015, 12 years later.  
  
It was a Friday, just a normal day to a normal week in a normal month, but a not so normal year. Joey was a young pre-teen now, and Stephanie could see his father's arrogance and stubborn personality in full bloom within their child. Joey was half way through middle school and the first week of the second semester had just ended. Joey never knew his dad but he did know of him, he longed to carry out his father's legacy as a wrestler and fulfill his dream of completing his father's abandoned goals.  
  
"Hi Joey, welcome home." Stephanie called from the kitchen sink, hearing the door close. Joey walked into the room with a slumped and sullen face. "How was school?"  
  
Now the resemblance between Chris and Joey was uncanny, he was about 5' and 135, very stocky and tough, his face was the same as Chris's. His blond hair was a little scruffy, it was about shoulder length with parted bangs going down the side. If you'd gone into a time machine, you could've sworn this was a young teenage Chris.  
  
"It was fine." Joey finally muttered in a slightly younger sounding Jericho voice.  
  
"Oh?" Stephanie turned off the sink and dried her hands on the dishcloth. "Why wasn't it great."  
  
"Here." Joey mumbled quietly and handed her a paper before sulking out of the room.  
  
Stephanie opened the slip and realized it was a notice from school, Joey had gotten into a fight. Stephanie sighed, why was her son so headstrong, he had the tough guy attitude and the personality of a schoolyard bully. He'd gotten into scuffles before, but this one sounded bad, the school was actually considering suspension. Steph sighed and walked upstairs to Joey's room.  
  
"Joey?" She opened the door and as soon as she did, Joey turned around on his bed and put on his headphones, blasting the music to Fozzy, it was the only way he could hear his dad's voice. "Joey!" She yanked off the headphones.  
  
"Ah, mom!" He growled and turned off the loud stereo.  
  
Stephanie folded her arms, "Would you mind explaining this."  
  
Joey smirked and propped himself up on his elbows, "It was no big deal."  
  
"No big deal? This fight is risking suspension, mister!"  
  
"It's nothing mom, really." He sighed and turned his back to her. "You wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Oh?" Stephanie sat down on his bed and spoke softer this time. "You might be surprised." Joey turned back to her and she smiled slightly. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well there's this tough guy at school right, he's this new punk whose been picking on everyone smaller than him, and finally he got to beating on my friends. I took charge and tried to stand up to him with words, like you always say, but then he started to badmouth the WWE and wrestling, and finally he began taking shots at my dad. I couldn't take that, I couldn't let him talk about my father's honor like that. I dunno what came over me, but I just snapped and wailed on him. Before I knew what I was doing or what was going on, the school security guard had tackled me to the ground." Joey turned his head away. "I'm sorry mom, I really am. And now I could get suspended, I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"Oh Joey." Steph couldn't help but smile at how much of her husband was in her son. "It's ok honey, I understand." She hugged him and Joey smiled a little bit. "Tomorrow when I go to the conference at the school, I'll settle things out."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The next day.  
  
Joey was on his break when Stephanie went to the office for the scheduled appointment. Joey had a lot of friends, they had similar interests such as being wrestling fans, but nobody ever treated him differently because he was the son of a past superstar. At this time in the WWE, Kane had retired, Matt Hardy left because of an injury, and Christian was a big superstar on Raw, actually in the run for the title picture.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe your uncle could be the next world champ." One kid would say.  
  
"That makes you, like, famous!" Another would add.  
  
"Can you get me an autograph?" Yea, that one came a lot.  
  
"Chris Jericho sucked, and so does his son." That bully from the other day was the first one to ever say anything like that, and he suffered for it. His friends looked at him differently now that he'd beaten up the most notorious bully in the bay area.  
  
"He deserved it." Joey would say, arrogantly flexing to much attention and awe. His ego swelled at this, his dad's personality thriving within him. "Just goes to show you how tough I am." Joey would become tougher as the years would go on.  
  
By high school, Joey was playing sports left and right. He was big on basketball, a great player in baseball, enjoyed soccer from time to time, but something that the high school didn't have was a wrestling team. During the summer, he and some of his friends decided to form a garage band. They became pretty well known locally for their hardcore rock and punk style. Stephanie could see how much Joey was like Chris, but he was never exposed to the world of wrestling. Finally, by the time Joey graduated from high school, the moment of truth came.  
  
"You know, Joey." Stephanie said one afternoon in late June. Joey looked up from reading. He was about Chris's size, 5'9 and 225 from going to the gym all the time. His tawny hair was long in a short ponytail with loose stringy bangs around his head, a typical teenage Chris. Stephanie turned to her son, "It's about time in your life for you to figure out your future. What do you have planed?"  
  
"Well, I could always get a job to pay for the car and."  
  
"No, no, no." She smiled. "I don't mean the near future. I mean, are you going to want to go to college or, what do you want as far as a career goes?"  
  
Joey looked up for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he though, "I dunno, I like entertainment, performing on stage or in music or sports, maybe I should think about heading to Hollywood."  
  
"Don't you want to go to college?"  
  
"Mm, nah." Joey opened his book and began reading again. "Don't worry mom, I'll go out and get some applications for some places tomorrow. We don't have to worry about a future occupation, I mean, that's so far off, we don't know what's gonna happen in the near future, so why worry."  
  
"It's just a mother's responsibility." Stephanie sighed.  
  
Joey looked up at her and smirked, your typical Jericho smirk, "I think I know what this is about mom." Stephanie turned back to her young son. "As far back as the McMahon family goes, every child has been in relation with the WWE corporate office. I've been to the headquarters, and the whole thing just doesn't look like it's all for me. I'm not the businessman type, and like I'd ever be scholarly enough to work there. I know you and uncle Shane and grandpa and great grandpa and so on, they all worked for the company, but I don't think that's for me." Joey turned away, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry mom."  
  
"That's ok, if it's not what you want to do."  
  
"I know it's kinda like a tradition, but."  
  
"You don't' have to do it, if you don't want to."  
  
"Really?" Joey wasn't convinced. "But mom, I."  
  
"Joey, I can't tell you what to do. You're growing up now, soon you'll be on your own."  
  
Joey sighed and looked away, he then looked back over at his sullen mother and sighed to himself. He didn't want to be some rich snooty suit who worked in an office 24-7-365. But then an idea hit him, something that would make both he and his mom happy.  
  
The next week.  
  
"Hey Joey, you got a letter in the mail." Steph called as she grabbed the bundles.  
  
Joey ran downstairs and got it, "Alright, this is it!" He opened it feverishly.  
  
"Did you apply for a job?"  
  
"Even better." Joey opened the letter and read it, a grin appearing on his face. "Yahoo!"  
  
"What is it, did you get the job?"  
  
"Hey mom, remember on the weekend when I went out for a while?" Joey handed her the letter. She read it and froze, she looked up at her son in shock. "I went to the tryout camp and Uncle Christian helped me get an audition with the WWE. Looks like I made it, I can train to be a superstar in the Ohio Valley."  
  
"Oh, Joey." Stephanie covered her mouth, trying not to cry. Joey's face beamed at his mother's response. "Oh I'm so happy." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"I know mom, and I'm glad."  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe it was true, Joey would be working with the WWE, and it didn't matter if he was a wrestler because he wasn't just a McMahon, he was a Jericho. 


	10. Joey Jericho, Years Later

Joey was all grown up now, he was 18 when he made his choice to go train in the Ohio Valley rather than go to Tampa College. By now it was the year 2021 and most of the original WWE superstars had long since retired. The only superstars left from Chris Jericho's days were La Resistance, they were the head coach trainers in the OV and were familiar with Joey and his family bloodlines. Speaking of family bloodlines, the WWE had changed very much over the years. Both Paul Heyman and Eric Bishoff had retired, the Raw and SmackDown rosters had grown smaller so they united once again, also making one title belt. This happened quite some time ago, and the very person to unify the two titles was none other than Joey's Uncle Christian. The unified WWE roster was run by a Commissioner now, and her name was Shannon McMahon. The company felt having a female in charge would add to tighter woven storylines with romance and betrayal. Joey was trained for about a year and a half, up until WrestleMania in 2023 when he was 20, then he would make his debut. Joey was eager to work with his powerful cousin, but he wasn't the only superstar spawn to be working in the WWE now. Most of the personal were newcomers and people of non-wrestler relations, but there were some others who were about Joey's age. There was the Woman's Champion of 21 years of age, The Rock's daughter Simone. The current Heavyweight Champion was quite a few years older, he was Nick, Hulk Hogan's son. Then there was one person who stood out and would be used as Joey's valet-girlfriend in the storylines, and she was Kurt Angle's 21 year old daughter, Kyra.  
  
Joey debuted on an episode of Raw from Huston, he interrupted the speech of the still World Champion, 'Nasty' Nick, who had retained his title at WrestleMania a week ago.  
  
"I must admit, that bastered gave me one hell of a good run, but when it was all said and done, I remained a winner. My father, Hulk Hogan, was the greatest champion and wrestling superstar this business ever saw, and as his son I carry out a smiliar legacy, because there is nobody, and I mean nobody, in existence with a bloodline like mine."  
  
Just then the TitanTron darkened and the lights dimmed out. The pyros shot up and the name Jericho flashed up on the screen. Shocked and confused, the eager fans reacted loudly as the song "King Of My World" by the band Saliva hit the loudspeakers. The lights came back up and Joey stood up on the TitanTron before a roaring crowd of 20,000. He was nervous as hell, he felt like he was going to throw up with excitement.  
  
"Oh my god, Josh, do you know who this is?" Oh and by the way, the single announce team for the WWE was Josh and Coach at this point and time.  
  
"Indeed I do, this is the late Chris Jericho's son, Joey."  
  
"That's right, and we were lucky enough to see his dad perform back in the day, and now we'll see if what lay in him lays inside his own son."  
  
Finally the music stopped and the lights returned to normal. Joey looked around in your typical arrogant Jericho pose. The fans roared but grew quiet as Joey raised the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Would you please, shut the hell up!" The fans roared at that line, the older generations beamed.  
  
"Well, that answers my question." Coach laughed.  
  
"I am so sick and tired of hearing you whine Hogan. You say, 'oh my dad this, and my dad that' oh give it a rest, we're all getting bored from it. Am I right?" The fans vocally retorted their opinion. Nick fumed. "Now, you said that there was nobody with a bloodline like you, and well, you do have a point. My bloodline is better. Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am! I'm Joey Jericho, baby!" The fans cheered loudly again. "And don't you ever, eeeeever, forget it."  
  
"Ok, ok, I see what this is all about." Nick began to pace with frustration in the ring. "You think that just because your dad was a champion, one time, that you automatically match up to me. Well let me tell you something, junior." The fans protested at that zap. "I started out at the bottom just like you and I didn't get any special treatment because my name is Hogan. So, why don't you talk to Commissioner McMahon and request a Cruiserweight match, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll see the Intercontinental title someday."  
  
The fans booed but Joey just shrugged it off, "You know, heh, it's kinda funny that you bring up Commissioner McMahon, my cousin." Nick tensed at that, he'd forgotten that Joey was also a McMahon. "Because before coming out here, I went to her office and she said I could have any match I choose for my first day. And you know what, 'Nasty'? Screw the title, I want your ass tonight!" The fans cheered loudly and began to chant Joey's name. He smirked at the response.  
  
"Ok alright, fine. You know what? Taking on a punk like you is just what I need to prove my point, so consider your match accepted."  
  
"Great." Joey turned to go but then stopped. "Oh, and, by the way. I didn't need your permission, I just need to your ass." Joey's theme began again as the fans roared. Joey went backstage and later Nick Hogan followed.  
  
"Wow Joey, that was great." Marissa greeted him behind the curtain.  
  
"Thanks cuz, it was great."  
  
"You're gonna be pretty good around here Joey." Nick smiled. "You're just like your dad alright."  
  
"And you're just like yours."  
  
"See you later." Nick smiled and left.  
  
The main event that night was already laid in stone, Jericho vs. Hogan, a match that never took place among their father's now took place between their children. Which family bloodline would prove to be the superior? The two came out to their father's themes to help set the mood. If this would turn out to be as successful as the WWE had hoped, this would be one hell of a rivalry.  
  
During the match, Joey was getting beat down by Nick pretty much the whole time. Nick had more brawn, but Joey had the speed that Nick lacked. The match lasted about 15 minutes. Joey went for the Lionsault and missed, Hogan went for the Leg Drop and missed, so now it all came down to one last move, The Walls Of Jericho. Nick roared in pain as Joey torqued his back, until finally he couldn't take it any more and the champion tapped. At the sound of the bell it was final, Jericho had defeated Hogan.  
  
"Here is your winner, Joey Jericho!" The fans roared as the announcement was made. The ref held up Joey's hand. He was shocked at first but then began to jump up for joy.  
  
"I did it, I did it, I did it!" He laughed and ran around the ring in circles. The younger fans laughed at this Brian Kendrick like display, but the older generations smiled because they could see the Jericho that lay deep within Joey.  
  
Backstage, Marissa greeted Joey once again, but she wasn't alone, the entire McMahon family was there to see his debut. Stephanie hugged her son while Marissa and her parents looked on. Joey had done it, he'd achieved WWE superstar status, and in the years to come, he would prove how Jericho- McMahon he was by taking Hogan's title at the biggest grand daddy of them all, WrestleMania. The next year, his chance came. Hogan and Jericho had feuded all that year and Joey had made a strong ally, the fourth generation Orton, Randy Jr., who he met up in a run for the tag team titles at Survivor Series against the champions Dewey Foley and Dominik Mysterio. But Joey had won the Royal Rumble, giving him the status as the number one contender for the title match, and now the time had arrived, the main event at WrestleMania was here. Jericho and Hogan had a long match that lasted about half an hour, finally the fans could feel it was drawing to a close, they'd have a winner soon enough. Hogan and Jericho seemed to be tied when suddenly Randy Orton Jr. ran down to the ring. Everyone expected him to help Joey, but instead, when the ref had his back turned, he hit Joey down with the title. The fans booed, but Orton was doing this for revenge, because he had been eliminated in the Rumble whereas Joey had won. Nick went for the cover and the ref crawled over to them and made the count. 1, 2, no wait, Joey kicked out, somehow he kicked out!  
  
"Whoa, now where did he get the energy to do that?" Josh asked.  
  
Nick, shocked and angered, stood up and Joey got up. He looked up and as if getting a second wind from seemingly out of nowhere, he began to pummel Nick like there was no tomorrow. Finally Nick lay on the ground, and to add insult to injury, Joey used the Leg Drop, then he went for the cover. 1, 2, but no Nick got his foot on the rope. Joey growled and picked him up, doing a bulldog in the center of the ring, followed by a perfect Lionsault. But Joey stopped going for the cover and instead locked Nick into The Walls Of Jericho. Nick roared in pain, reminded of Joey's debut match where he won with this move. Finally Nick couldn't take it anymore and he tapped. The bell sounded and the crowd roared. Joey rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Here's your winner, and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Joey Jericho!"  
  
The referee came over with the title as Joey sat up. He held it in his hands and realized that he couldn't breathe, his eyes widened at what he was holding. It was it, it was really, truly it, the title belt! Joey hugged it and began to cry, he had done it, he had actually done it. Kyra ran out to the ring and hugged him. Joey smiled as he snapped back to reality, hugging her so much that he lifted her into the air and swung he around. The fans cheered as Christian, Shane and Stephanie came out to congratulate Joey. Finally Joey and Kyra stopped and looked at each other, then they went into a long deep kiss, leading out to the picture perfect WrestleMania ending.  
  
Sometime later.  
  
"Joseph Jericho, do you take Kyra Angle to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Kyra Angle, do you take Joey Jericho to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Joey and Kyra looked at each other, then went into the same kiss they had done at WrestleMania back in Chicago. The WWE circle of life had begun again. The Angle and McMahon families applauded. Kurt Angle and Stephanie McMahon hugged as their children embraced. The relationship between them in real life didn't interfere with what went on in the ring. Life seemed so perfect, Joey couldn't believe it, he was so happy. That night he lay in bed, his new wife was already asleep after the wild honeymoon. He yawned and put his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but here a voice as he closed his eyes, though it seemed almost as if he was in a dream.  
  
"You have done well my son, I only wish I had been there to see it. I missed out on being with you for your entire life, and I'm sorry. But you've done your old man proud, son. Congratulations Joey, you're the world champion. But not only that, you're a Jericho."  
  
Joey opened his eyes to come to realize that it was morning. Was it a dream? He walked over to the window and looked outside at the bright cloudless sky, and couldn't help but smile. He was the champion, but more importantly, he was a Jericho. 


End file.
